Every Other Night
by Faegirl
Summary: Yami get drunk every other night... and the Pharaoh is a rather violent drunk. What happens when it goes too far one night and sends Bakura to the hospital? YamiBakura, shonenai


Draga: Hello my dear readers! I just got a of burst of boredom. For me, boredommotivation. Go figure. I've been playing with this idea for about a week, I just didn't write since I'm in the middle of the third chapter of my other fic. (Shameless plug: Go read it!) Hope you guys enjoy this. Um, rated for violence, language, and Yami being a drunken asshole.

"blah" speech

_blah_ thought

/blah/ hikari to yami

//blah// yami to hikari

**blah** emphasis

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Yami, is that you?" Bakura called, spinning one his knives between his fingers. There was no answer. He could've sworn he heard the door open, though. Yami had been coming home late every night for about a month. Every other day he was drunk, and let's just say that Yami is a violent drunk.

"I suppose not, then. Oh, shit, what's today?" Bakura stood from his seat on his bed to look at the calendar on the wall. His eyes widened upon seeing the date. It was one of those 'every other days' alright. Bakura swiftly went to his bedroom door and locked it. And not a moment too soon, either. Almost as soon as he had locked the door, there was a pounding on it, as if someone were trying to break it down.

"I know you're in there, dammit! Get the fuck out here!" Yami roared drunkenly. Bakura's breath quickened, and vaguely the thought flashed through his mind, _Why don't I just fight back? This is ridiculous._ But he knew why he wouldn't fight back. He couldn't put his lover in pain, and rolled his eyes at how pathetic that sounded. He glanced at the window, his only route of escape, and judged his situation.

_Well, I could leave through the window. We may be on the second floor, but it'll be better than staying here. Maybe I can go to Ryou; he won't ask any questions. I hope._ Bakura still hadn't put down his knife, but had since stopped twirling it between his fingers. He froze at the sound of a click, and then the doorknob turning. He turned around slowly, silently trying to put himself back into his 'tomb-robber mode'. His nonchalant, heartless, mildly amused mask that he had used for so much of his life.

"I found you! How dare you, you bastard!" Yami yelled, swaying slightly with every step. He had a horrid look in his eye... like he didn't recognize Bakura at all... or worse, like he hated him.

"You do realize it is three o'clock in the morning and the neighbors are going to get suspicious if you don't stop yelling," Bakura pointed out, deathly calm with a small, amused smirk on his face. Inside, however, he was scared shitless.

"I don't care what Ra-damned time it is and I'll yell however much I fucking want to!" Yami screamed, swinging at the white-haired spirit. Bakura ducked, and inwardly cringed. Yami just got angrier.

"Don't move when I'm trying to hit you!"

"Stop trying to hit me and I won't have to move." Bakura sidestepped. _Shit._

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, BITCH!" Now the Pharaoh wasn't even thinking at all; just blindly attacking anything that had the misfortune to be in his way. Unfortunately, Bakura was the thing in his way. A strong punch connected with his chest, and then another with his head. He fell to his knees before being kicked a few times.

"Get up you wimp! Get the fuck up!" A pointed boot connected with his side again. Bakura knew he was bleeding in more places than he would've liked to be. A kick to the side of the head, and he could feel himself slipping into darkness.

//Ryou, help.// he managed weakly before slipping under.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryou was worried. What was worse, he was worried about a certain white haired demon. Why, you ask? Because of the pitiful cry for help he heard minutes before. He was up, dressed, writing a note for Yugi, and out the door in a matter of three minutes. He took off down the road toward his yami's house.

Ryou pulled his key out and put it into the lock, not bothering to ask if he could come in. He flung open the door, kicked off his shoes as quickly as possibly, and ran up the stairs to Bakura's room. The door was shut. He tried the knob, but it didn't turn.

"Bakura? Bakura, it's me, open the door!" Ryou pleaded. There was a groan from inside, and the door knob turned slowly. The large piece of wood opened. and a half-conscious Bakura fell into Ryou's arms. Ryou kneeled down and placed Bakura on the floor, his head pillowed by Ryou's jacket, in order to check and see what was wrong with his dark half.

"Oh Ra," Ryou breathed, taking in the sight of Bakura lying unmoving on the floor, red blotches showing through his white shirt. Ryou reached his hand up to smooth back the boy's hair when he felt something sticky. He pulled his hand back to look at it, horrified at the red that was now smeared on it. Upon closer inspection, Bakura had a rather large gash at his temple, which was beginning to tint his hair red. Ryou swore and lifted Bakura, vowing to figure out why he was so beat up... and why he was so light.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Ow, my head." Yami complained, sitting up in bed. "What the hell did I do last night?" He just shrugged and stood up. "Oh well. I wonder if Bakura's up yet." He left his room and walked down the hall, not noticing the small blotch of red on the carpet in front of Bakura's door, or the fact that Bakura's door was wide open, when it was hardly ever open at all.

"Bakura, where are you?" Yami called. "And do we still have anything for headaches?" The pharaoh paused, waiting for an answer which he didn't receive. "Where is he?"

dddddddddddddddddddddddd

"He'll be okay, Ryou. You know he will. He always is," Yugi soothed, arms around the shaken up Ryou.

"I know, but I still don't know what happened to him. He didn't tell me. Maybe Yami saw? I mean, he must have been home. it was three in the morning," Ryou tried to rationalize. He looked around the hospital waiting room, anxious for a doctor to come out and allow the two boys entrance to check on Bakura.

"Maybe he did. I'll ask him," Yugi reassured Ryou, who nodded.

/Yami? You awake?/

//What is it, Yugi?// came the tired reply.

/What happened last night?/ Yugi asked, also praying that a doctor would come out and let them in.

//What do you mean, what happened last night?// Yami sounded concerned.

/Just… I need you to come to the hospital, okay? Hurry up./

//The hospital!? Yugi, what happened?// There was no reply.

"He'll be here soon, Ryou. In the meantime, let's think of something to get our minds off of this," Yugi suggested.

"Like what?" Ryou asked. A doctor stepped out of the room, looking at a clipboard.

"Friends and family of a Bakura-san?" Ryou and Yugi stood, running over to the taller man.

"I'm afraid your friend hasn't woken up yet. He's got a concussion, but he's all bandaged up. Can either of you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked. Ryou shook his head.

"We don't know. When I got there, he was already out. But, he'll wake up, right?"

"As of right now, well... we aren't sure." Ryou made a strangled sound and Yugi hugged him. "There's a chance that he will, and a chance that he won't. That was definitely one nasty head injury, though. Anyway, you can go in and see him if you like." Yugi nodded and led Ryou through the door and into the room.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Dammit, Yugi, why won't you tell me what's going on?" Yami muttered to himself, speeding down the road in his boyfriend's convertible. The hospital came into view, and he made a quick left turn, parking quickly. He hopped out of the car and ran to the entrance. He calmed himself down a bit, and walked into the waiting room, where Yugi was sitting, wringing his hands nervously.

"Yugi! Tell me what the hell happened!" Yami demanded, striding over to his hikari. Yugi looked up, eyes watery.

"Ryou came and got Bakura in the middle of the night," Yugi began, but Yami cut him off.

"Why? What happened that he needed to be taken out of our house without telling me?"

"Yami, let me finish. Bakura asked Ryou for help. Ryou got scared and ran over to **Bakura's** house. He used his key to get in, and ran upstairs to Bakura's room. Bakura opened the door, and then collapsed into Ryou's arms. Ryou figured he should figure out what happened, so he laid him down. He was bleeding all over his torso, sides, and back. And..." Yugi paused, looking away from his darker half. Yami looked horrified.

"And what? What else, Yugi?"

"He was... he had a really bad gash near his temple. The doctors aren't sure if he'll wake up." Yugi closed his eyes, hoping Ryou came back out soon.


End file.
